


I want you really I mean really

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, DSDNFJKJDSJD this is so cheesy im speechless, GOD i love this ship so much im going 2 write more abt them soon, M/M, almost all of my titles n summaries r either lyrics/names of akmu songs, also sewoon is REALLY shy, i made this in like an hour sorry for any mistakes, kudos 2 u if u guess which songs im using for each fic, sewoon is a college student, sungwoon is a barista, theyre both cute in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Really, I like you andmy reddening face proves that





	1. 1

Sewoon’s heart was fluttering for two reasons. One being the aroma of the coffee travelling through the small café he was currently in and the other being the alluring and charming barista behind the counter. 

He knows he should just talk to the guy, maybe even ask for his phone number but the last time he tried to mutter out a thank you he ended up telling him his nose is pleasant to look at, which thankfully didn’t bewilder the other.

“Here’s your coffee, guitar boy.” Sewoon flushed as he didn’t think the blond haired man would even notice him always carrying a guitar with him.

Sewoon smiled awkwardly but thankfully at the barista and bit his lip.

“Thank y-you.. Your hands are so good looking- I didn’t m-mean that! I mean you do have pretty hands but I didn’t mean to say it and make things awkward and-“

The barista lets out one of the most angelic laughs he’s ever heard, it may not seem special to other people but Sewoon might just have gotten even more whipped than he already is.

“The compliment was.. unusual but nice to hear, especially from a beautiful boy like you. I’m Sungwoon by the way, I feel like I have to introduce myself now that you’ve complemented me so many times in the span of only about a week.” He grins and holds out his hand to the younger.

“I’m Sewoon n-nice to meet you.”

“Sewoon? More like you make me swoon.”

Sewoon never thought he’d feel like he’s having a heart attack at such a young age.

“Sorry, I’ve always wanted to try that pickup line on someone.” Sungwoon beamed at the brown haired boy as if he achieved something remarkable.

Sewoon felt his legs going weak. Maybe he should have sat somewhere but it’s now or never. He has to ask the older for his number.

“I was like, wondering if maybe-I mean of course you can say no, it’s totally up to you if perhaps y-you could give me-“

“My number? Yes, I thought you’d never ask. You really reasoned that I didn’t even notice you constantly hitting on me?”

Sewoon blushed and didn’t answer.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I love you, I’ve fallen in love  
> This good feeling, I hope it doesn’t change

Sewoon:  
Hi 

Sungwoon:  
Who is this?

Sewoon:  
I’m the guy that made an absolute fool out of himself in front of you but still managed to get your phone number

Sungwoon:  
Oh yes! I do remember you and for the record I  
thought you did pretty well. What’s up? 

Sewoon:  
I was just wondering if you wanted to like.. go out  
on a date or something 

Sewoon:  
I mean only if you want to of course 

\-------

“Remember how nervous you were when you were hitting on me at the coffee shop? I thought it was so cute.”

Sewoon grinned adorably at his boyfriend and his cheeks flushed a light shade of red.

“You know, we’ve been together for 4 months now and I still manage to make you blush with a mere compliment. I love when I make you embarrassed, your cheeks look adorable.”

The younger one hid his face in Sungwoon’s chest while making sure to still have a good view of his boyfriend. 

“Ya~ Don’t tease me like that, you looked so good when I first saw you.”

“Looked? I’m offended.” Sungwoon looked down at Sewoon with a pout and the younger one leaned up to kiss him with a cheerful expression on his face.

“You look just as beautiful now as you did before, maybe even more don’t worry.”

Sungwoon clutched his chest, the sight of Sewoon on his lap, wearing his shirt made his heart flutter and not to add the way he was looking at him, so lovingly and dearly.

Sewoon laughed at the sight of his lover acting star-struck by him which in return compelled him to blow a kiss to the other. 

The two were both laying in Sungwoon’s apartment, on his bed, deciding to spend the chilly wintery Sunday morning at home.

“We need to get up, we can’t stay like this all day. Should I cook something?”

“Why? Can’t we just lay here and cuddle? I don’t want to get up.” The blond haired man pouted but this time Sewoon didn’t even budge.

“We have to. Do you want us to starve?”

Sungwoon sighs but resigns to nodding cutely when the younger motions him to get up so that they can walk over to the kitchen together. 

“Carry me.”

“Shouldn’t you be the one carrying me? You’re older.”

“But- but I’m smaller!”

“Oh, so you do finally admit it?”

“What? No- I am not smaller! It just looks like that.” The older one crosses his hands over his chest childishly and Sewoon notices his ears turning the brightest shade of red. He smiles and points them out. 

“Your ears are red.”

“Shut up.” He sulked but rubbed his ears to hide them from the other.

Sewoon beamed fondly as he watched his lover and knows that he’ll keep this sweet instant precious and dear to his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this fic! <3  
> thank you for reading, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
